


Enthusiasm

by CashaMayfield



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Erm... fluff?  Slash if you squint real hard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage sees a new side to Hound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tactile_contact](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tactile_contact).



> Written for  [](http://tactile_contact.livejournal.com/profile)[tactile_contact](http://tactile_contact.livejournal.com/) by request over [here](http://users.livejournal.com/__wilderness__/44994.html), who wanted me to drabble Hound and Mirage...
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 24/09/2007

"Come on Mr Invisible, you're on patrol with me." Hound walked out past Mirage, ignoring the look of displeasure that marred the other's faceplate.  Patrol with Hound usually meant returning to the Ark dirty, low on energy and with sticks in parts of your chassis where sticks shouldn't be.  Slowly he followed Hound out of the Ark, wondering what he'd done exactly to make Prowl roster him on the same patrol as Hound.  Once outside they transformed and Mirage followed Hound down the path away from the Ark and out towards their intended patrol route.  
The weather was miserable and once out on the road, Mirage immediately voiced his displeasure.  
"Least it's a change." Hound returned cheerily not in the least bit worried about mud on his chassis.  
"How can you like this place Hound?" Mirage eventually had to ask after long silent minutes passed.  "It's so dirty and untidy."  
"Just different to Cybertron Mirage, nothing more.  Besides, there's more to look at and learn about here."  
"There is?" Mirage sounded faintly surprised.  
"Of course there is.  Have you never stopped to look around?"  
"I've been busy." Mirage tried to defend himself against the disappointed accusatory tone in Hound's voice.  
"Let me show you."  With that, Hound veered away from the main road, bouncing onto the grass and sending mud flying through the air towards Mirage.  Stifling a groan at the 'splat' as the mud landed on his chassis and trying hard not to imagine what the rough earth would do to his delicate suspension, Mirage followed Hound.

Hours later, he realised he'd had one of the best nights on patrol since they'd awoken on this planet.  And most of it had to do with Hound.  The scout's enthusiasm was boundless; explaining and pointing out every little detail that Mirage, even in his capacity as a spy, would have overlooked.  Hound positively revelled in the new things to discover on Earth and Mirage found himself caught up by his infectious enthusiasm.  So much so that when they returned to the Ark in the early hours of the morning, covered in mud and dirt and with sticks in places no sticks should be, he asked Hound if he would mind showing him more the next time they were on patrol together.  
"Why wait til then?  I'll show you next time we're off duty together!" Hound smiled, clapping Mirage on the back as they traipsed down to the repair bay.


End file.
